Pure and Sincere
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Un beso...un lindo y profundo beso..algo tímido, inocente...de amor...puro y sincero... :::KabuShizu::: :::Oneshot:::


**X… … … … …Pure and Sincere**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary: **Un beso…Un lindo y profundo beso…algo tímido, inocente…de amor…puro y sincero :::KabuShizu:::Oneshot:::

**Advertencias:** Un tanto meloso…n.n.

¡Dije que publicaría un KabuShizu y aquí esta! Como dije, aquí esta el esperado KabuShizu…es un poco meloso…aún así espero que les guste… ¡A leer¡Dejen Review!

**Desclaimer:** Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, esto es de solo mero entretenimiento.

-

-

-

Caminó de un lado para otro

Eso no me ayudaría en mi problema para nada.

¿Y si Tsunade-sama se entera¿Qué hago? No es precisamente algo de lealtad para mi aldea… ¡dios¡Seré desterrada! Tsunade-sama me odiara, me gritara y me dirá de hasta lo que no, me dirá que soy una tonta, una fácil, que me deje llevar…y todo es cierto…

Me deje llevar por la facilidad…

Es tierno, adorable, nada de lo que aparenta, solo vive con miedo al rechazo, con miedo a la soledad, solo quiere compañía…y yo se la di…como amiga…como consejera…

Más aún así me deje llevar…

Pasó el tiempo desde que lo conocí, teníamos a escondidas nuestra relación, no era lealtad en nada a nuestros bandos…estar con el enemigo es traición…y yo lo estaba ejerciendo…así como él también…

Platicábamos sobre las ironías de la vida…sobre todo aquello que nunca pudimos contar a nuestros tutores…yo nunca supe hablar con alguien…y él me enseño…

Me enseñaba a formar figuras con las estrellas, me enseñaba ciertas cosas que no sabía…me enseñaba como alguna vez mi tío lo hizo…pero esto era diferente…

Él me profesó que sería siempre mi amigo…siempre…que siempre estaríamos juntos sin importar la situación…él me lo prometió…y selló aquella promesa con aquel acto de amor…

Un beso…

Un lindo y profundo beso…algo tímido, inocente…de amor…puro y sincero…

Pero nos dejamos llevar…

Él comenzaba con un beso y terminábamos besándonos con lujuria y deseo, recostados sobre la hierba y sobre nosotros un manto estrellado, me decía que todo estaría bien, que nadie se enteraría, que sería nuestro pequeño secreto…

Pero ahora ya no lo era…

Todo tiene consecuencias y esta es una.

- ¿Quien es el padre del bebé? Habla Shizune…

Parecía que me hablaba de forma tierna y maternal, pero pronto aquello cambiaría.

- No…no puedo…decirle…

- ¡Querida¡Tendrás un bebé! Tienes que alegrarte, solo quiero saber quien es el padre…porque si fue producto de alguna violación… ¡le haré añicos su maldita fábrica!

¡No! Esto que llevo en el vientre es amor…amor puro y sincero…

Salí corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

Debía buscarle y encontrarle lo más pronto posible, necesitaba verlo y decirle.

Y lo encontré, acostado en el campo alejado de todos, mirando las nubes y al parecer sonriente.

Debía decirle. Debía decirle que tendríamos un hijo…debía…pero me acobardaba¿y sí no lo quería¿Y sí solo fui utilizada? No…él no es así…él no me utilizaría…

- ¿Ka…Kabuto…?

Él se levanto deprisa…debió conocer mi voz…

Sonrió como solo sabe hacerlo él.

- Shizune…

Me miraba sonriente, me invitaba a ir con él y yo camine, me senté a un lado de él y le miré temerosa…él sabía que ocurría algo.

Acarició mi mejilla con ternura y lentitud, deposito un suave beso en mis labios siendo correspondido, luego me miro…

Sus labios se abrieron para articular alguna palabra.

- ¿Sucede algo, linda? - me pregunto preocupado -

Adoro que me llame linda…me hace sentir tan bien…

- Si…sucede algo…y muy…malo

Su mirada se torno a una preocupada…

Tomó mis manos con las suyas y las acarició con dulzura, no le gustaba verme así, su sonrisa desapareció y me miró con preocupación.

- Estoy… - dude un poco -

No sabía si decirle…

- Estoy…embarazada…

No pareció reaccionar, sus ojos parecían confundidos, perdidos en ningún lugar…un largo e incomodo silencio hubo entre nosotros…

- ¿Qué…has…dicho? - pregunto en un susurro -

Era una noticia bastante repentina…sabría que se lo tomaría de ese modo.

- Tendré un bebé…tuyo…

Me abrazó…

Un abrazó cálido, tierno, significativo…expresaba demasiado con aquel abrazo…

Le respondí abrazándole también…

Estuvimos un rato así…

Me sentía bien, cómoda, querida y acompañada.

Oí susurros, los entendía perfectamente.

- Te amo… - fue su ultimo susurro para luego soltarme y mirarme -

Sus ojos tenían un brillo, delataban emoción y alegría, con eso, quería decirme que estaba contento con aquella noticia.

Pero yo estaba preocupada…no podía decirle que venga conmigo, es el enemigo a si como yo soy su enemiga…es algo…irónico…

- ¿Qué hacemos? No podremos estar juntos…

Me calló con un suave beso.

- Yo planeo dejar a Orochimaru-sama… - hizo una pausa y sonrió - Ven conmigo…iremos a algún lugar donde podamos estar siempre juntos…

Pero…

- ¿Y Tsunade-sama?… ¿Y la aldea?…

- Hazlo por el bebé…

Es por lo que menos me preocupa ahora…

Si me voy…de alguna forma u otra, Tsunade-sama se enteraría de que me fugue con él e iría tras de mí, no podríamos vivir en paz…

- Demo…

- Ella entenderá…linda…

Lo pensé un momento, él se recostó en mis piernas y miró mi vientre subiendo una mano para acariciarlo por encima del ropaje, parecía muy entretenido con eso.

- Pensé que no querías al bebé… - susurre de la nada -

- Imposible…los amo a los dos…

Decía la verdad, cada vez que me miraba de esa manera me decía mas que mil palabras…aquellas miradas que cambiaron con el tiempo para convertirse en miradas de amor y ternura.

Lo amaba a él y también a la criatura que llevaba por dentro, aquel producto de nuestro amor…

Decidido…me iría con él aún sin importar todo aquello que sucediera en mi ausencia, sin importarme la aldea ni mi puesto como ayudante de la Hokage, sin importarme nada. Solo él y mi hijo, solo ellos.

- Me iré contigo…Kabuto…

-

**X... ... ... ... ...**

**-**

**B**ueno, hasta aquí el oneshot…espero les haya gustado n.n.

**M**uchas gracias por leer.

**¡**Dejen Review!

**Asura Aoi n.n **


End file.
